Advertisers and merchants have always sought to display their products in a manner that calls the attention of consumers to the desirable features of the products. Towards this end, various combinations of informational displays and visual displays of the product have been proposed.
One example of a display device is disclosed by US 2012/0038868. The display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) module having a light source disposed behind the module, and a polarizing plate disposed between the light source and LCD module. The display further includes a transparent reflector that is spaced from the LCD display. The transparent reflector polarizes the image from the LCD module, with the polarization being controlled by the distance between the LCD module and reflector, as well as the angle of the reflector with respect to the LCD module. Potential uses are generally described as combining an image and a real object with an image during an exhibition, magic show, or launching show. Environments for which the screen may be useful include stages, stores, offices, vehicles, public transportation, cellular phones, and personal digital assistants, although specific uses are not discussed beyond this list. Controlling the extent to which an object behind the screen is visible by controlling the transparency of the transparent reflector is also disclosed. The transparency is controlled by controlling the luminance of the light source.
US 2008/0192027 discloses an interactive window display. Acoustic sensors located in close proximity to the four corners of the window are utilized to detect the presence of a shopper in front of a storefront window. A transparent display is located within the store so that it is visible through the storefront window. The interior of the store is visible through the transparent display. Audio information may be provided to the exterior of the store. The system is programmed to respond to taps on the window with various incentives to enter the store, based on the locations of the taps. The display screen is preferably a transparent refractive panel upon which an image can be projected from the rear at an oblique angle, and displayed clearly toward the front.
US 2011/0163986 discloses a mobile device that displays content on a dual touch screen based on a transparent display. The touch screen includes touch sensors on both sides of the display. Transparency of the display is controlled by the brightness of the displayed colors.
US 2010/0002175 discloses a method of manufacturing a transparent display screen. The method attempts to balance the capability of displaying all colors on the screen while also transmitting light through the screen. A color conversion layer may be placed in a non-chroma state in order to transmit light through the panel, or in an opaque state in which the layer appears black, and blocks transmission of light. A color display layer may display various colors when the color conversion layer is in an opaque state. The device may also transmit a color while in a transparent state.
US 2012/0120007 discloses a transparent display apparatus. The display apparatus may include a touchscreen or proximity sensor for detecting the presence of an object in proximity to the display apparatus. A timing controller, scan driver, data driver, pixel unit, subject recognition unit, and data processor are provided.
US 2011/0128386 discloses an interactive device. The device includes a pair of infrared cameras, as well as a peripheral visible light camera, for detecting objects and movements on the opposite side of a screen. The user may interact with the display that is presented by the display screen by utilizing the movements of the user's hands, fingers, or a handheld object in close proximity to the screen.
Transparent electronic monitors presently exist in the form of non-backlit liquid crystal displays (LCD) made by Samsung and LG. Unlike a backlit LCD display, non-backlit LCD displays appear black in the absence of a separate lighting source to the rear of the LCD display. When a light source is provided, the content on the screen becomes visible, and the screen becomes transparent, so that objects behind the screen become visible. Although the basic idea of incorporating a transparent LCD screen into a retail or advertising product display is known, numerous possibilities exist for enhancing such product displays. Furthermore, such non-backlit LCD screens present opportunities to create many other unique visual displays, which are not limited to advertising or retail uses.